


The Hangover

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear God, close the blinds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> OK, yeah, I'm writing them now. And I'm loving it. This one got too long for the alcohol prompt over at Law & Order 100 so I just kept writing and here it is.

When she came in and found him slumped over his desk, Connie’s heart dropped into her stomach. Upon closer inspection, the strong smell of beer showed he wasn’t dead but probably wanted to be.

“Mike?” She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“Objection!” He jumped up from the chair. “Calls for speculation.”

“Yeah it does.” She tried but failed not to giggle.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” He asked, faltering on uncooperative legs and feet. “You don’t usually wear…nevermind.”

“Good idea, Mike.” Connie helped him back into the chair. In a minute he would be on the floor. Funny, yes, but it would be much harder to handle.

“I'm not at home, am I?”

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“And I'm not in court?”

“I should hope not.”

“I hope this coffee is for me.” Mike drank some, groaning at how hot it was. Still, he needed it. He also needed the sun to take it down a couple of notches before his retinas sizzled. “Oh dear God, close the blinds.”

“Sure.” Connie did as he asked, then leaned on his desk to look at him. “You had a pretty good time last night for someone who said he didn’t even like bachelor parties.”

“Beers of the world, Sway.”

“Excuse me?”

“There were 120 different beers on tap; it was amazing. I was tempted to the dark side by something called Sexy Sadie…its Belgian.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t someone called Sexy Sadie?”

“There is the strong possibility that strippers were in attendance. I cannot confirm or deny that at the present time. I need a shower.” Mike muttered, smelling himself, cringing, and drinking more coffee. “Jack’s gonna kill me if he sees me like this.”

“Jack doesn’t come in on Sunday.”

“It’s Sunday?” He looked up at her. “What am I doing here?”

“I was wondering the same thing. You need to go home, Mike. You need to…you just need to go home.”

He was looking at her with those eyes. He had those sweet blue eyes that said ‘ _help me Connie, and I’ll owe you one_ ’. She knew the look well…it was irresistible.

“It’ll cost you dinner.” She said.

“What?”

“The puppy dog look.”

“Name the time, name the place; anything you want. I'm so good for it…aren’t I always good for it?”

“C'mon counselor.” Connie hauled him up out of the chair while ignoring his question. Mike put his arm around her waist, leaning against her as they made their way out of his office. She was glad it was Sunday. There were ADAs there, there were always ADAs there, but some of them were only in slightly better condition than Mike.

They made it out of the building and into a cab relatively unscathed. Mike stumbled a few times but she never let him fall. If she could get him home, into the shower, and then bed, her chance to catch up on paperwork might be salvaged.

“I love you, you know.” He mumbled as he slumped over into her lap in a cab.

Connie just smiled as she gave the cabbie his address. She knew he did, just as she knew he would probably “forget” he told her so.

“One of these days I’m going to make you say it sober, Mike. Then I’ll owe _you_ one.”

***

  



End file.
